<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keen Eye: Level 3 by dreamingthroughwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316117">Keen Eye: Level 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingthroughwords/pseuds/dreamingthroughwords'>dreamingthroughwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, brighid both loves and hates morags stubborness, but it works in her favour here, day 3 post battle!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingthroughwords/pseuds/dreamingthroughwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Flying Taos lands a hit on Mòrag, and of course she’s too stubborn to admit it. Brighid sees right through her, and takes the situation into her own hands.</p><p>(XBC Femslash Week Day 3 - Post-Battle)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagutsuchi | Brighid/Meleph | Mòrag Ladair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Femslash Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keen Eye: Level 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this bird. killed me so many times. why is it in the air where you cant see it!!!!!</p><p>on another note, hello! this is my prompt for day 3 of femslash week, post battle!!!! i had a lot of fun with this one.</p><p>be sure to follow <a href="https://twitter.com/XBCFemslash">@XBCFemslash</a> for more amazing work by amazing creators!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It started with a Flying Taos and ended with her Driver being stubborn as all hell in denying that she had a sprained ankle.</p><p class="p1">Brighid’s used to it, though, and she’ll patiently wait until Mòrag admits that the Taos did indeed land a hit on her. Of course, the others of their group wouldn’t even notice, but Brighid’s keen eye doesn’t miss anything; including the split second that the Taos had shifted one of its wings and shoved Mòrag onto uneven ground, stumbling just barely.</p><p class="p1">She’ll have to wait until they’re alone, though, because damn Lady Mòrag and her pride. No way the Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain would ever let the Driver of the Aegis become aware that an enemy as simple as a Taos had managed to hit her.</p><p class="p1">Though some may consider it an admirable trait, Brighid doesn’t exactly appreciate it when it leads her Driver into situations like this.</p><p class="p1">In a way, Brighid does find it <em>somewhat</em> endearing. She <em>does </em>enjoy teasing her Driver for her hubris, after all.</p><p class="p1">Brighid watches as Mòrag holds her arms behind her back, walking rather stiffly. She notices that Mòrag is extra attentive to the ground around them.</p><p class="p1">“I’ve never been fond of those birds,” Brighid breaks the silence, causing Mòrag to turn her head just barely to look at Brighid out of her peripheral vision. “Quite the nuisance, no?”</p><p class="p1">Mòrag gives her a look that tells Brighid she knows <em>exactly </em>what she is doing.</p><p class="p1">“Indeed. I’m not particularly sure how we provoked it, either. Perhaps we stumbled too close to its nest…”she trails off, completely ignoring the fact that Brighid can clearly see she is limping <em>ever </em>so slightly.</p><p class="p1">If one were to simply glance back at Mòrag, they wouldn’t be able to tell at all—Brighid will give her Driver props, for the fact that she is able to hide her pain rather well.</p><p class="p1">It’s annoying, though, because Brighid <em>does </em>notice, and she has to deal with it. It’s fine, when it’s something as small as a sprained ankle, but when it comes to more intense situations…..</p><p class="p1">She’d rather not dwell on that.</p><p class="p1">Brighid moves closer, placing her own arm between Mòrag’s elbow and her waist. “Probably. It’s all in the past now, isn’t it, Lady Mòrag? Nothing to remind us of that dreadful bird…”</p><p class="p1">Mòrag turns her head fully this time, and Brighid simply smiles in response. She’s not going to pretend she did not grab hold of Mòrag to lift a bit of weight off her foot, but she’s not going to admit it, either.</p><p class="p1">“…Brighid. I am fine.”</p><p class="p1">“Hm? Is that so?”</p><p class="p1">Brighid pulls Mòrag just a bit closer, hips touching now. Mòrag’s arms are still behind her back as they enter the town, and make their way to the inn. Mòrag does not respond, just gives her a <em>look, </em>that tells her to leave it alone—though Brighid is certain that Mòrag knows she’s definitely won’t.</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Once in their room, Brighid lays down on the bed, flat on her back. “Say, it’s been a while since it’s been just us, hasn’t it….?”</p><p class="p1">Mòrag hangs her jacket behind the door, leaving her in only her dress shirt and uniform pants. She moves towards a stool beside a desk and takes off one of her boots, before sitting at quite an odd position to begin shuffling her other boot off. Brighid watches her struggle,positioning herself so that she’ll be sure to lure Mòrag over to her without a second thought.</p><p class="p1">Indeed, it works, and Mòrag’s eyebrows rise in surprise. “My, Brighid, already? We have just gotten back.”</p><p class="p1">“Mmm, it has been a long day, hasn’t it?” she teases, bringing her hands down to her belt and removing it, placing it on the floor.</p><p class="p1">Mòrag only hesitates for just a moment, glancing briefly at her foot and back to Brighid on the bed. She hides the small limp rather well, Brighid thinks, but not enough to fool her.</p><p class="p1">She initiates contact, immediately bringing her arms to Mòrag’s hip armour and separating it. She places it on the ground with one hand, while dragging a finger down the buttons of Mòrag’s shirt.</p><p class="p1">This causes Mòrag to move into the exact position that Brighid wants her in.</p><p class="p1">Mòrag moves closer, bending down to meet Brighid’s lips. With the angle that she’s at, Mòrag has to lift a knee to take advantage of their positions. Indeed, she lifts the injured foot so that the stable one can keep her steady, and one knee makes its home beside Brighid’s hand. Brighid acts immediately, pretending that she’s about to reciprocate Mòrag’s gesture, but at the last second, gently grabs Mòrag’s ankle and sends a wave of heat through it. Mòrag yelps and falls forward, her face landing just straight onto Brighid’s chest.</p><p class="p1">Brighid takes a hand and plants it firmly against the back of Mòrag’s head, brushing fingers along her bun so that the tie comes loose and her hair falls around her face.</p><p class="p1">“My, Lady Mòrag. If you wanted to do this tonight, it would be quite wise to admit to an injury, would it not?”</p><p class="p1">Her Driver lifts her head slightly to look up at Brighid, and her expression dons both annoyance and admiration at Brighid’s tactics.</p><p class="p1">Mòrag shifts her weight so they’re not awkwardly positioned anymore, and Brighid moves so that her back is against the headboard and she is now sitting. Mòrag rolls over off of Brighid and replicates the position.</p><p class="p1">“You have a way with your actions, Brighid. Admirable as always….” Mòrag sighs, shaking her head. “Really, it is nothing. I don’t think it was particularly sprained…I just landed at the wrong angle, that is all.”</p><p class="p1">“Your reaction to my flames says otherwise…” Brighid hums, turning to the side table, reaching inside the drawer to grab the first aid kit.</p><p class="p1">She can’t see Mòrag’s face from this angle, but she just knows that Mòrag’s brows are furrowed, accompanied by a stubborn pout that only appears around Brighid, is the expression that her Driver is wearing.</p><p class="p1">Indeed, that is exactly what Brighid finds when she turns around. She maneuvers herself off the bed and to the opposite side, taking the stool from earlier and placing it adjacent to the edge of the bed, so that she can wrap Mòrag’s foot. As she begins to unravel the bandage, Mòrag speaks.</p><p class="p1">“It was a <em>bird. </em>It should not have landed a hit at all,” Mòrag defends, crossing her arms over her chest. “Perhaps we need to dedicate more time to training…daily lessons for everyone would come in hand, don’t you think?”</p><p class="p1">“Lady Mòrag….” Brighid starts, lifting up Mòrag’s ankle gently. “You can’t dodge everything. Even our power together has limits, though I hate to admit it.”</p><p class="p1">“But….it was just a <em>bird.</em>”</p><p class="p1">Brighid pauses to look up at Mòrag, and she can’t help but laugh at the offended expression betraying Mòrag’s true feelings. Of course her Driver would be rather affronted that out of all their battles, a bird would be the one to directly injure her.</p><p class="p1">She finishes wrapping up Mòrag’s ankle, taking a pillow and placing it underneath. Once accomplishing that task, she moves back onto the bed, sitting directly beside Mòrag. She lifts a hand and grabs Mòrag’s face, who still looks disgruntled.</p><p class="p1">“Honestly, Lady Mòrag. This should not bother you that much,” Brighid starts, leaning in closer so their faces almost touch. “But, <em>yes, </em>admittedly, that bird <em>was</em> rather bothersome. Now, we’ll never have to deal with it again.”</p><p class="p1">Mòrag brings a hand to rest on Brighid’s, the other moving to wrap around Brighid’s waist. “….I suppose you have a point.”</p><p class="p1">“I always do, don’t I?”</p><p class="p1">Brighid leans in for a kiss, and Mòrag reciprocates; a hand is grasping the back of her own hair, pulling her further in. Brighid moves her own back down to behind Mòrag’s waist. She maneuvers one leg over to meet her hand on one side of Mòrag, finding the comfortable position of straddling her driver’s waist. Mòrag shifts upwards, one hand resting on Brighid’s chest while the other rests upon the edge of her back.</p><p class="p1">As Brighid goes to shift her foot, her heel knocks against the Mòrag’s, causing them to separate as Mòrag winces.</p><p class="p1">Damn her heels, sometimes.</p><p class="p1">“Apologies, Lady Mòrag. Are you alright?”</p><p class="p1">Their faces are both flushed from the moment of intimacy, and Brighid very much wants to continue.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, I am alright.” Mòrag, still holding onto Brighid’s waist, lifts an eyebrow at her. “….It would be much more practical to get this healed up, then rest on it, would it not, Brighid?”</p><p class="p1">Brighid looks back at the sprained ankle—with her small amount of medical knowledge, it should be healed overnight, which is why she didn’t bother going to Nia and Dromarch. That, and she had to at least get Mòrag to admit to the injury before even approaching their healers.</p><p class="p1">Among other reasons, but that is here nor there.</p><p class="p1">“It would…but if we’re a bit more cautious, it seems like something we could workaround, no?”</p><p class="p1">Mòrag smirks at her, grasping her waist closer once again. “Ah, it is like that, then, is it, Brighid? Well, I for one do not oppose…it would be quite the effort, to get up, now that we’ve gotten this far…”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, and we would not dare both anyone else, at this hour….”</p><p class="p1">They’ll worry about everything else tomorrow—right now, it’s just them, their bed, and no responsibilities immediately requiring their attention.</p><p class="p1">They’d be fools not to take advantage of this situation, really.</p><p class="p1">She leans back into Mòrag’s grasp, moving her hands down to begin unbuttoning Mòrag’s undershirt as Mòrag shifts her hips up and begins to undo the clasp on Brighid’s dress.</p><p class="p1">With that, she reaches one hand over to turn off the lights, only her flames keeping the room alight in an azure flush, only the touch of each other’s hands across their bodies guiding them in the dim light.</p><p class="p1">Maybe sometimes her Driver’s stubbornness can be rewarding, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated, and I hope you have a lovely day/night/evening/morning wherever you are!</p><p>Once again, be sure to follow <a href="https://twitter.com/XBCFemslash">@XBCFemslash</a> for amazing amazing works!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>